


Just a one time thing, right?

by daydreamerdisease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/pseuds/daydreamerdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets spit roasted by Crowley and Sam. That's it. It's a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a one time thing, right?

It took some time to get Sam to come around. It helped that they already a bit of a thing between them. And Crowley was a big of dicks but he was charming when he wanted to be. It wasn’t even that he didn’t want to. It was just that he hated knowing that Crowley was being trusted in a similar way as he’d been. That Dean wanted it.

 

But watching his big brother get fucked by the King of Hell wasn’t so bad, after all, not when he was enthusiastically sucking his cock at the same time.

 

He had a hand splayed over the back of Dean’s head, fingers tight against his scalp, urging him forward to take it all. He was on his hands and knees, back arched beautifully, as Crowley fucked him from behind. The way they were spread out on the bed made it easy for Sam to see Crowley’s dick as he pounded into him, and kept a pretty good view up front for the demon to watch too. 

He wasn’t as handsy as Sam who kept pulling his hair and stroking his back, but he was pretty intense, relentlessly thrusting into him, making Dean choke slightly on Sam’s cock every time he was pressed forward.

And the dirty talk. Fuck. It was enough to get Sam himself riled up too.

"Who knew Dean Winchester would make such a good fuck. All that macho bravado just a way to hide what a slutty, little bottom you are, huh?"

 

Dean moaned around Sam’s cock, making him moan in turn, and Crowley sped up his thrust, hitting the spot that made Dean jolt in response.

 

"Yeah, you like that? I know Sammy likes it. He’s dying to see you come with my cock buried inside you. Isn’t that right Sam?"

 

Sam groaned when the question was directed at him and he threw his head back with a feverish nod, hips bucking up into Dean’s mouth when he swallowed around the head of his cock.

 

"God, yeah. Just-fuck. I’m so close."

 

Dean seemed to take that encouragement, his throat relaxing enough to take him down to the root, and Sam grappled at Dean’s head, keeping him in place as he came down his throat with a loud moan of his name. Crowley took this opportunity to grab his cock, stroking it firmly as he fucked him, the sound of his balls slapping against his ass, and a few precise hits to his prostate making him tip over the edge, choking around Sam’s softening cock.

 

Crowley didn’t stop until Dean was sensitive and he spent, come dripping out of him when he pulled out.

 

"Well, Boys, we definitely have to do this again," he murmured, flopping down beside Dean, whose legs had given out. Sam snorted in response but couldn’t muster up a protest.


End file.
